Love Roulette
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Lucy wiped her hair away from her face, but when she looked up she found something she hadn't noticed before. 'Had Gazille always looked this attractive'. pairings NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, and LevyxGazille


Me- a one-shot coming at you. It takes place when Juvia wants Gray to give her a passionate look and she buys a potion, but what if that potion was a love potion that once you smelt it you'd fall in love with the first person you see. This is a what if story so please enjoy. Also I'd probably play love like woe by the ready set for this one-shot; I think it would fit.

**Love Roulette**

The rain poured down heavy as a girl stood there not minding the weather. She kept repeating "drip drop, drip drop, drip drop." copying the sounds of the rain as it fell onto the ground like torpedoes. Juvia Lockser a girl with piercing blue eyes and hair had come all the way to the downtown area of Magnolia Town, and had come across a physic, or at least that's what the woman told her before giving her a potion, and spitting out random info on the liquid.

Juvia let a smile grace her lips before paying the woman for the potion she said would make her beloved realize her feelings and look passionately at her. Little did she know; it would be a little more than she bargained for.

The next day at the guild everyone was doing their usual routines; either it be taking a job or enjoying some drinks at the bar. Juvia appeared behind a pillar as she watched her beloved Gray-Sama as his black hair glistened with radiance that only she could notice.

"One smell and Gray-Sama will look at me with passion." Juvia repeated the information the lady gave her to reassure herself that the lady had no intention of lying to her.

Juvia got out from behind the pillar and started walking toward the ice-mage with renewed vigor. As she was about to reach out to him he had been called away making her fall forward dropping the potion on the counter was soon picked up by an unknowing Lucy who was busy having a fight with Natsu over going on a mission on her day off. She lifted the liquid to her lips and swallowed wondering what the strange taste had been. Juvia looked at Lucy scared to death since she did not know what drinking the potion could do.

Lucy wiped her hair away from her face, but when she looked up she found something she hadn't noticed before. 'Had Gazille always looked this attractive?' While she wasn't paying attention Natsu had went to find Happy to find a new job together that Lucy would agree on no matter what the reason.

Lucy stood up from her seat feeling light headed as her face became red. Juvia looked towards the girl with potion already snatched up again and in her delicate hands.

"Lucy-San what's wrong?" Juvia grew more nervous as the girl didn't answer and just stared in the direction her gray-Sama had gone.

"I think I'm in love," She exclaimed while placed her palm on her cheek to express it. "Do you know if Gazille is single?"

'Oh, no, what has Juvia done,' She thought to herself before running off to find Gray. 'The potion it's a love potion and not at all what the lady had described, but no matter gray-Sama will fall for me.'

Lucy remained still before walking over towards Gazille who remained at the other side of the guild looking mysterious and it only made Lucy want him more, or at least what the love potion was making her do.

"Hey, Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu questioned his best friend as he stopped the girl from moving any further.

"Nothing's wrong, but can you move so I can go over to Gazille." She answered the dragon slayer as he just gawked at Lucy's display of new affection toward the iron clad dragon slayer.

Natsu could only stare as her figure walked away toward Gazille, and he couldn't help but feel angry, rejected, and furthermore heartbroken. Without realizing it Natsu has burned the floor where he stood darkening it to a charcoal black. He sighed as he walked away from Lucy who was more interested in the iron type dragon slayer.

Would she like him more if as a dragon slayer he wasn't fire, but iron like Gazille? He noticed happy who stared at him while wiggling his eyebrows in an all knowing, and suggestive manner.

"You llllllike her." He announced while rolling his tongue.

"No, I don't like Lucy." Natsu told the talking blue cat who simply smiled.

"I never said you liked Lucy." He said while keeping in his fit of giggles.

Natsu realized his mistake and blushed furiously out of embarrassment. He didn't attempt to fight with the cat like usual, but instead took a seat at Lucy's usual spot at the bar. He let out a sigh as his head crashed on to the table. Mirajane came over at this time, and for some reason found herself attracted to the fiery rosette haired Dragon slayer. Juvia at this time came over snatching the potion away from a grinning Lisanna who looked like she had plans for it. Juvia just sneered at the girl, and turned to see the white haired Mirajane giving Natsu the look that she would tend to give Gray. She must of not drinking the potion though since she's not approaching him the way Lucy went after Gazille. Natsu fell under the girls gaze and felt uncomfortable by the stares she was giving him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Mira, would you stop looking at me like that." Natsu told the girl who looked away shyly while blushing.

"I'm sorry Natsu-Sama." She said while blushing as Natsu the gaped at the girl's choice of words.

"Natsu-Sama?" He questioned her, but soon regretted saying anything as the Mirajane bound over the counter to kiss him.

He dodged her advance on him, and Juvia's mouth fell open in shock.

'I suppose Juvia's potion works the same if it is drinking or smelling it.' Juvia thought while watching a jealous Lisanna go over to her sister. She questioned her sister sweetly why she tried to kiss Natsu.

"Because I love Natsu-Sama!" exclaimed Mirajane.

"And I love Gazille-Sama!" announced Lucy who clung to his arm like a disease.

Gazille looked at the girl in disbelief as did the others in the guild. Lucy just smiled a sincere smile; while Natsu felt his anger build up inside him. Levy who had been alongside Gazille at the time now was showing concern for the blond who never seemed to show any signs of feeling for the iron slayer. She turned towards Juvia who she assumed had something or another to do with the Lucy, and Mirajane's sudden confessions when neither showed interests in their significant other.

"Juvia, did you do something to them?" Levy questioned the bluenette.

"Juvia did no such think to love rival, or the bar tender." Juvia said denying what had been her fault.

"What's in your hand then?" Erza questioned her while popping up behind a startled Juvia.

"Nothing Erza-San." She denied.

"Erza, it's a love potion," Lisanna spoke up. "I tried to use it before but she got it before I could, and simply by smelling it or drinking the substance you fall head over heels in love with the first thing you see."

"How do you know all that when Juvia didn't tell you." Juvia questioned the girl.

"Because, it's a simple thing to figure out, and I've also observed what happened after Lucy and Mirajane became infected," Lisanna continued. "I saw Lucy drink something, and afterward she was in love with Gazille in an uncharacteristic manner, and then Mira-nichan didn't drink any liquid, but she did smell something and that caused her to fall victim to the potion as well. While all of this is happening everyone is playing a game called love roulette."

"Lisanna, what's going to happen to Lucy and Mira," Erza questioned the snowy haired girl who right now was the genius of the group. "Will they ever be cured?"

"I believe that's within Levy's level of expertise," Lisanna said while passing the imaginary baton to Levy.

Levy adjusted her reading glasses so that she could get a good look at the information laid out before her. She quickened her pace until she found the answer.

"It seems that it's only temporary, but if they kiss the partner they look at the feelings will become permanent." Levy read aloud to the members.

At this time Lucy was trying to kiss Gazille only to be stopped by Natsu who looked her in the eyes. He looked toward Levy who just said that there are about probably 10 minutes till the potion wears off, and then after that the two infected females wouldn't remember a thing of what happened previously. Natsu smiled, but blushed furiously at the thoughts that had popped in his head.

'**She won't kiss Gazille if you're already kissing her.' **A voice in his head told him.

'I can't; not in front of the guild, and if I did I'd want it to be somewhere else.' Natsu fought what appeared to be his conscious in his mind.

'**Just kiss her; she won't remember anything after that.' **

'Are you sure you're my conscious because you sound like the devil, and I think I'd want her to remember something like that.' He argued.

'**Don't look now, but Lucy's going after Gazille again.'**

'I'll rip him to shreds if he touches her.' He screamed in his mind.

He looked over toward Lucy who was still trying to kiss him while Mirajane came from nowhere to try and kiss him as well.

"Someone help me!" Natsu cried out.

"Looks like it is love roulette; with Mirajane pining after Natsu, Natsu after Lucy, Lucy after Gazille, and Gazille after Levy." Gray told the guild members who were listening intrigued by the way both men's face became bright red.

"We do not like them!" They denied in unison.

"Denial, Denial." Gray teased.

Lisanna had tensed up at this point. She had known all along for his feelings for Lucy, but why did it still hurt when they mentioned his name together with her's.

Lucy than managed to get two inches away from Gazille's face, but luckily Natsu was there and stopped her from making the mistake. He forced his lips on hers surprising the celestial wizard who had started to wake up from the potions effects.

The guild was shocked that Natsu had even been so bold as to kiss the girl he liked in front of them even after he denied feelings for her.

Natsu released Lucy from his grasp and looked her straight into her brown orbs.

"Before you kiss anyone else why not kiss me." Natsu told her with his face completely red from embarrassment.

"Natsu…;" Lucy said while holding his face close to hers. "Why would I kiss someone else when the only one I like is you!"

Natsu smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Luce."

The two gazed at each other before realizing they had said such embarrassing things in front of their guild members with murmurs of "About time.", and "We should of slipped Lucy a love potion ages ago."

The two decided it was best to leave at this time and go to Lucy's apartment. They were mere inches away from her place when Natsu had turned Lucy around.

"So, you like me?" Natsu smiled.

"I more than just like you," Lucy said while getting closer to the Dragon Slayer. "I love you!"

"For how long?" Natsu questioned ruining the mood.

"I fell for you after you saved me from Gazille awhile back." Lucy said happily.

"Well, Gazille's not the one you're going to be kissing." Natsu told her with a smirk and a hint of Jealousy.

"Stop being such an idiot flame brain." Said Lucy who kissed him once more opening her mouth ever so slightly to let his tongue in to taste her mouth. He removed it as she did the same. They were having a tongue war until they parted to catch their breaths. Natsu gave Lucy a devious smile as he remembered something important.

"I wonder if Juvia got Gray to have that potion yet." Natsu told her while letting out a hearty laugh.

Lucy laughed with him as they went inside to enjoy what would now and for always be there place, and one day Lucy would marry Natsu and that is when her life would be complete.

"Natsu, when did you fall for me?" Lucy questioned the boy.

Natsu's face grew hot as he said what he felt. "Since the day I met you."

Lucy kissed his cheek in happiness as they entered the apartment to celebrate their brand new relationship, and from what they heard from Happy who came by later; it was also the start of Gazille and Levy, and Juvia and Gray who surprisingly enough did not take the love potion. And all of this started with a game of Love roulette.

The end

Me-I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
